That Teacher Are a Hassle
by AnagataOkita
Summary: Izuki menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan pada Miyaji apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Hanamiya, guru pengganti yang hanya menempatkan diri selama seminggu di Seirin itu sungguh Izuki benci./"Izuki sakit."/, "Perpisahan yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi tidak masalah."/RnR? AU! MiyaZukiHana. (Special for Yuucchan)


"Junpei. Apa kau mengisi waktu istirahatmu bersama Izuki?"

Hyuuga menatap sensei olahraganya dengan tatapan penuh , Guru olah raganya yang terkenal akan keangkuhannya dalam mengajar dilapangan, kini menanyakan Izuki yang notebene adalah salah satu teman dekatnya.

"Tidak, Sensei. Memangnya ada apa?" Jawab Hyuuga. Ia memang berkata jujur. Hari ini ia memang tidak ada mengisi waktu istirahatnya bersama Izuki—seperti biasa. Bahkan, selama seminggu terakhir ini.

"Ah. Kalau begitu, terima kasih." Ujar seorang pria bernama Kiyoshi Miyaji dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Hyuuga tebak. Miyaji bersiap untuk berbalik dan kembali mencari salah satu murid spesialnya itu.

Hyuuga yang akhirnya terbebas dari panggilan sang guru, juga segera berniat kembali menuju Gym dimana teman se-timnya kini sedang latihan basket.

Namun, akibat pertanyaan dari sang guru yang menanyakan perihal Izuki, membuatnya menjadi penasaran kemana dan Ada apa dengan Izuki akhir-akhir ini…

Temannya yang satu itu…berubah.

Menjadi lebih pendiam dan sering hilang ntah kemana. Bahkan saat dicari, susah sekali untuk ditemukan.

Hyuuga mendengus, ' _Seperti Kuroko saja.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THAT TEACHER ARE A HASSLE**

**MIYAJI KIYOSHI | IZUKI SHUN | HANAMIYA MAKOTO**

**Anagata Lady's Fanfiction**

**Kuroko no basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**WARN: Typo(s) ,OOCs, PWP, BL, etc. (Izuki 16 y.o, Miyaji and Hanamiya 22 y.o)**

**Mature Content!**

**-YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haah…hah…"

Desahan nafas berat terdengar menggema disekitar area tangga menuju lantai tiga. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan beriris Hazel terlihat sedang berusaha menaiki tangga dengan gerakan yang bisa dibilang terlihat lambat dan kadang oleng hingga hampir terjatuh. Namun untung saja tangan kirinya masih bisa berpegangan kuat dengan gagang tangga sehingga bisa menahan dirinya.

Jumlah anak tangga yang ia naiki tidak terlalu banyak, sekitar 10 anak tangga. Namun yang Izuki—nama pemuda yang duduk dibangku kelas dua SMA Seirin tersebut—rasakan adalah, bahwa ia sedang menaiki tangga yang tidak berujung. Sekarang, rasa pusing melanda kepalanya dan ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat jika berjalan, itulah sebabnya ia kesulitan berjalan apalagi menaiki tangga. Bagaimanapun juga, Izuki harus segera pergi ke kelas karena pelajaran pertama serta kedua dengan guru pembimbing yang sama—Miyaji-sensei atau yang biasa ia panggil _'Miyaji-kun'_—di pagi yang dingin ini telah dimulai.

Mata pemuda itu yang terlihat sayu menerawang ke depan, melihat hanya ada 5 anak tangga yang harus ia naiki lagi, ia merasa sedikit bersyukur. Kali ini ia terus melangkah untuk naik dengan sedikit cepat, sampai tiba-tiba suara yang familiar ditelinganya terdengar.

"Kau seperti siput, Izuki."

Nafas Izuki tercekat, 'Orang itu…'

"Sudah kubilang, kau hanya perlu beristirahat di UKS saja." Dingin dan terdengar mengganggu, suara itu sekarang yang menggema di area dekat tangga tersebut.

Izuki berusaha mempercepat langkahnya, namun rasa seperti sentruman langsung terasa menyakitkan tepat saat ia membuka selangkangannya cukup lebar.

"Hee? Apa olah raga yang kuberikan di pagi buta tadi membuatmu bugar?"

Tanpa melihat kebelakang, Izuki tahu betul siapa orang yang barusan berbicara. Dia, sensei yang baginya lebih menyebalkan atau lebih suka ia sebut brengsek, sensei olahraga renangnya yang hanya menggantikan sensei olah raga renang yang sebenarnya karena ada urusan penting, dan orang paling menyebalkan bagi Izuki, Hanamiya Makoto.

"Ara?" Terdengar langkah kaki yang mulai menapaki pada anak tangga, "Omonganku sama sekali tidak kau respon."

Mata Izuki melebar, shock mengetahui senseinya berjalan mendekatinya, 'Tidak…jangan dekati aku. Pergi!'

Tinggal dua anak tangga lagi Hanamiya akan menangkap mangsanya, "Kau…"

Izuki merasakan punggungnya meremang, ia merasa bahwa tatapan tajam sedang menusuk dirinya dari belakang. Tanpa disadarinya kedua kakinya mulai bergetar, dan keringat dingin keluar begitu saja. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah membengkak itu agar menahan rintihan kesakitan yang sialnya terdengar seperti desahan itu keluar dan terdengar sampai ke telinga seseorang dibelakangnya. Ia berusaha melangkah lebih lebar lagi, namun sayangnya kakinya terasa kaku, terlalu takut.

"Kau sepertinya kurang kuberi latihan, aku akan menunggumu di ruang ganti klub renang saat istirahat. Kebetulan, karena musim dingin, tidak ada yang memakai gedung untuk berenang itu. Kau harus senang…"

Tangan dingin Hanamiya menepuk pelan pundak kanan Izuki, membuat yang ditepuk membeku ditempatnya, "Aku akan memberikan kenikmatan lagi pada—"

"Izuki? Makoto-san?"

Hanamiya menoleh kebelakang—atau lebih tepatnya kebawah, dimana ada seseorang yang ia kenal berdiri sambil menatap tajam padanya dan tentu saja juga Izuki.

Walau wajah Hanamiya telihat tenang, namun sebenarnya ia sedang menahan rasa kesal. Ucapannya telah dipotong oleh suara yang ia tidak harapkan. Dan orang yang telah 'mengganggunya' adalah—

"Kiyoshi-san, kupikir kau sudah memasuki kelasmu?" Tanya Takasugi dengan tampang datarnya. Miyaji alias Kiyoshi mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Dari pada itu, sedang apa kalian berdua?"

Izuki yang sejak tadi tidak berani menoleh kebelakang, akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan menaiki tangga. Baru saja ia mendengar nama Miyaji. Ini kesempatan emas baginya, Hanamiya sedang diajak bicara oleh Miyaji, maka ia harus pergi secepatnya.

Dan Miyaji tidak boleh sampai tahu apa yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini…

Tinggal 3 tangga lagi Izuki akan mencapai tangga dan itu membuat Izuki senang bukan main.

'Ayolah, sedikit lagi!' batin Izuki mensupport kedua kakinya untuk cepat melangkah dan mengabaikan rasa sakit diselangkangannya.

"Izuki sakit."

'Eh?'

"Jadi aku akan membawanya ke UKS."

Mendengar penjelasan tiba-tiba dari mulut seseorang yang ia benci, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hanamiya, membuat Izuki kembali takut. Dia memang sakit, tapi dia akan lebih sakit lagi jika ia pergi ke UKS. Ia akan lebih aman jika sudah bersama teman-temannya. Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Koganei, Tsuchida, Mitobe, dan anak tim basket Seirin yang lain pasti bisa membuatnya terhidarkan dari tangan kotor Hanamiya.

Didorong rasa takut yang cukup membuatnya bergetar, Izuki membalikkan badannya, "Aku tidak sakit!"

Teriakan Izuki terdengar menggema. Mengalihkan pandangan Hanamiya dan Miyaji terfokus kearahnya sepenuhnya.

"Tidak boleh memaksakan diri, Izuki." Ujar Hanamiya pelan. Izuki hampir mencelos mendengar penuturan kata Hanamiya barusan yang terdengar seakan-akan peduli padanya. Namun Izuki tahu betul bahwa itu adalah alibi agar ia dibaringkan di UKS dan saat istirahat tiba, Hanamiya akan mudah 'menculiknya'.

Kedua manik Miyaji menatap Izuki dan Hanamiya. Ada yang tidak beres. Wajah Hanamiya memang terlihat tenang dan datar, namun ia dapat menemukan ketakutan yang luar biasa pada wajah Izuki. Terjelas dari mimik wajahnya yang sedikit merengut ketakutan itu. Perasaan Miyaji mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari mereka berdua.

'_Ada apa, Izuki?'_

"Aku tidak peduli Izuki sakit atau tidak. Pokoknya ia harus mengikuti pelajaranku." Ucap Miyaji datar, diliriknya cepat Hanamiya yang masih menunjukan ekspresi datar, "Izuki, cepat naik dan masuk kelas, Aho."

'Aho…?'

Izuki sedikit terkejut saat mendengar Miyaji mengatainya 'Aho'. Namun ia tidak peduli, terima kasih juga untuk Miyaji yang membantunya untuk terbebas dari jaring Hanamiya.

Izuki terlihat senang bukan main, "Hai'!" Saking senangnya, ia terlihat berlari—walaupun ada gemetaran yang terlihat ditubuhnya—menaiki tangga dan segera menuju ke kelasnya. Rasa sakitnya jadi sedikit yang terasa.

'Terima kasih, Aho sensei!' batin Izuki dengan senyuman miring yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Melihat Izuki yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya, membuat Hanamiya merasa kesal, dan wajah datarnya masih sanggup menutupi kekesalannya tersebut.

Miyaji pergi melangkah menaiki tangga tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Bahkan ia tidak melihat Hanamiya.

Setelah Miyaji hilang dari pandangan Hanamiya, pria itu menyeringai, "Perpisahan yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi tidak masalah."

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga melempar bukunya ke sembarang arah, "Yo! Izuki?!"

Pemuda yang merupakan seorang kapten tim basket Seirin terkejut melihat kedatangan Izuki kedalam kelas dengan terengah-engah. Segera ia hampiri pemuda tersebut.

Buk!

"Ittai!" Izuki meringis saat ia telah duduk dibangkunya.

"Dari mana saja kau, hah?!" Baru saja kepalan tangan Hyuuga memukul kepala Izuki. Benar-benar, sudah berapa hari Izuki melewatkan jadwal latihan? Sudah terhitung lima!

Izuki mengelus-ngelus kepalanya, "Jangan memukulku tiba-tiba, Hyuuga!"

Koganei ikut datang menghampiri Izuki, "Izuki? Nah, Kantoku! Ini dia anak yang telah menghilang tanpa kabar!"

Kini Koganei mengadu pada Aida Riko. Yang dipanggil tentu segera memberikan death glare mengerikannya pada Izuki.

"Izuki-kun!"

Dengan cepat Riko segera menghampiri Izuki dan ikut mengomel terhadapnya. Kiyoshi hanya menghela nafas melihat kejadian tersebut.

Kedua mata Kiyoshi melihat Riko dan Izuki secara bergantian. Saat ia melihat ke arah wajah Izuki, ia sedikit terkejut.

Izuki terlihat pucat.

Bahkan Wajah itu mengeluarkan beberapa butir keringat.

Kiyoshi merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan Izuki, ia segera bermaksud untuk menghentikan Riko yang memarahi pemuda tersebut.

"Riko...Hentikan. Sebentar lagi Miyaji-sensei akan datang."

Riko berkacak pinggang, "Haah? Tapi Izuki harus di introgasi terlebih dahulu kenapa dia—"

"Konnichiwa."

Ucapan Riko terputus oleh sebuah suara.

"Miyaji-sensei datang!" Koganei segera menuju kursinya. Riko menghela nafas mendapati guru olah raganya kini memasuki kelas. Sedangkan Kiyoshi dan Izuki menghela nafas lega.

Setelah memberikan salam pada Miyaji, Miyaji segera memulai proses belajar-mengajarnya.

Seorang anak laki-laki mengeluh dari bangkunya, "Sensei? Kita tidak praktir di lapangan?"

"Tidak." Miyaji menggeleng, "Hari ini sensei akan memberikan materi saja."

"Yaah sensei…" Terdengar berbagai keluhan dari seluruh penjuru kelas. Sepertinya anak-anak dikelas tersebut lebih senang menjalani praktik secara langsung di lapangan dari pada materi.

Miyaji tidak mengindahkan keluhan yang pasti terdengar jelas olehnya tersebut. Kini pandangannya hanya fokus terhadap seseorang yang kini sedang ikut mengeluh atas perkataanya barusan.

Izuki Shun, kekasihnya—yang awalnya hanya diklaim oleh dirinya sepihak—kini terlihat aneh. Sama seperti Kiyoshi Teppei, ia dapat melihat wajah Izuki yang cukup pucat.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja. Buka buku kalian halaman 104."

Masa booh dengan keluhan yang terus terdengar, Miyaji akan segera memulai pelajaran. Terdengar lagi keluhan saat Miyaji memberikan perintah hanya untuk membuka buku, sekaligus memerhatikan apa yang nanti akan diucapkannya.

Pelajaran telah berlangsung selama sepuluh menit. Kini akan-anak dikelas tersebut telah mau mendengar apa saja yang dijelaskan Miyaji. Kini materi yang dijelaskan adalah tentang permainan _Base ball._

_Bruk._

"I-Izuki-kun?!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari Aida Riko. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Izuki yang kini—jatuh pingsan. Dengan kepala terbentur tepat diatas meja.

Miyaji—membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Hyuuga dan Koganei segera menghampiri Izuki.

"Sensei! Izuki pingsan! Izinkan kami membawa Izuki ke UKS!" Ujar Hyuuga. Kini ia terlihat panik. Apalagi dengan Kiyoshi. Benar dugaannya. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Izuki.

"Tidak. Biarkan Izuki disana." Jawab Miyaji.

"Hah?!" Riko menatap tidak percaya pada sensei-nya itu.

Koganei menatap nyalang pada Miyaji, "Apa maksud sensei?!"

Seketika kelas tersebut menjadi sepi seketika.

"Biarkan Izuki disana."

Hyuuga mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Ta-Tapi—"

Miyaji kembali memerhatikan bukunya, "Baik. Mari kita lanjutkan."  
.

.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi. Tanda jadwal pelajaran yang dibimbing oleh Miyaji telah selesai.

Hyuuga segera bangkit dari kursinya—sebelum Miyaji mengucapkan penutup.

"Kiyoshi! Bantu aku membawa Izuki ke UKS!" Ujar Hyuuga dengan cukup keras. Mimik wajahnya terlihat emosi. Mana mungkin ia akan tenang melihat teman dekatnya pingsan namun tidak dipedulikan oleh sensei mereka.

Kiyoshi melirik Miyaji sebentar, yang ternyata Miyaji terlihat tidak peduli.

Padahal jelas sekali apa yang dilakukan Hyuuga itu tidaklah sopan sama sekali. Tidak ada adab yang memperbolehkan murid berbicara dan mengabaikan guru yang belum mengucapkan salam penutup pada proses belajar-mengajar mereka.

"Ba-Baik." Jawab Kiyoshi.

Hyuuga segera melangkah menuju meja Izuki. Lalu menarik lengan pemuda yang pingsan itu untuk melingkari pundaknya.

"Lepaskan dia."

Tiba-tiba Miyaji bersuara dan melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Hah?" Riko mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Hyuuga mendesis, "Apa maksudmu, sense—"

Tiba-tiba Miyaji menarik tangan Izuki yang terbebas dan segera menggendongnya dengan Bridal style. Sempat mengundangkan teriakan tidak menyangka dari anak-anak di kelas tersebut.

Kiyoshi menatap tidak percaya pada Miyaji, "O-Oi sensei?!"

Miyaji berbalik—segera berjalan keluar kelas.

Sebelum sosoknya dan Izuki keluar dari kelas, ia sempat berkata, "Biar aku yang merawatnya."

Seketika Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Riko, Koganei, Tsuchida dan Mitobe terdiam melihat pintu kelas mereka yang kini telah tertutup tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaah…Nghh…UHH!"

"Bagaimana, hm? Menyenangkan bukan?"

"Nnnh…Aaah, uuh…se-sen…seinnhhhh.."

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Sebut namaku."

"Hentikaannhh…sen..se—AAKH!"

Dengan cepat dan kasar, sebuah telapak tangan besar dengan mudahnya mencengkram dan menarik pipi seorang pemuda dibawahnya sehingga mereka kembali berciuman. Tidak sekedar ciuman biasa yang ditambahi dengan kelembutan, namun ciuman paksa dan kasar. Sehingga ciuman itu menjadi ciuman yang menyesakkan. Berkali-kali pemuda dibawahnya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk terlepas dari ciuman mendesakkan itu, berkali-kali pula pria diatasnya melukai bibirnya—menggigitnya—hingga berdarah.

"Mfffhh! Nnggh! Mmppfhh!"

Suara desahan yang bisa dibilang cukup keras itu menggema di ruangan dimana dia sedang disetubuhi—atau lebih tepatnya diperkosa—. Bibirnya, lehernya, pundaknya, kedua nipple pink-nya, bahkan lubang anusnya terasa menyakitkan.

Bibirnya yang dilukai berkali-kali padahal belum sampai sejam dia disetubuhi, lalu lehernya yang terdapat kiss mark disana, terdapat luka bekas gigitan di pundaknya, kedua nipplenya yang berkali-kali digigit, dijilat, bahkan dipelintir, dan lubang anusnya yang terasa luar biasa menyakitkan karena dipaksa dimasuki berkali-kali secara kasar.

"MMFFHH! MPPHHH!" Erangan tertahan mulai terdengar semakin keras dari sepasang bibir yang sedang dikuasai penuh oleh bibir seseorang. Menyadari bahwa orang yang sedang berada 'dibawah' mulai kehabisan oksigen, pria yang bisa dibilang menguasai permainan panas itu melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir partner bermainnya secara perlahan sehingga jejak benang saliva yang menyatu dari kedua bibir mereka terlihat jelas.

Dengan cepat mulut Izuki—nama pemuda yang sedang mendapat nasib sial tersebut—menganga lebar agar dapat mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang terasa di dadanya. Namun walaupun dadanya terlepas dari rasa sakit, tetap saja perasaannya tidak bisa lepas dari 'luka'.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil namaku! Sebut 'Hanamiya'. Bukan sensei!"

Pria itu menunduk dan berbisik ditelinga Izuki secara seduktif, "Aku bukan gurumu sekarang."

Hanamiya, pria yang memegang kendali permainan tersebut, semakin menguatkan cengkramannya pada kedua paha Izuki. Lalu memperbaiki letak kaki kiri Izuki yang sempat merosot kepingganggya karena lemas untuk kembali berada diatas pundaknya.

"Ha-Hana..mi..ngghhh"

Takasugi mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang masih keras dan tegak itu dari lubang Izuki. Terlihat jelas sperma bercampur darah akibat rectum yang terluka keluar dari lubang anus Izuki.

Izuki merasa sedikit senang karena sepertinya permainan panas mereka sudah selesai. Dia berniat untuk segera kabur apabila Hanamiya sudah menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

Tangan kanan Hanamiya terangkat untuk mengelus kejantanan Izuki yang sudah lemas. Membuat wajah Izuki yang sudah memerah semakin memerah, bahkan desahannya kembali terdengar. Rasa sakit kembali menyerang hati Izuki, sepertinya permainan mereka belum selesai. Dan Izuki mulai merasa jijik dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Walaupun pikirannnya menolak sekuat apapun, tetap saja dia sedikit terbawa dengan rasa nikmat dari permainan yang diberikan senseinya itu.

"Hentikaaannh…Nghhh,, uuhh….ahh..aaaakh….nngghhh….."

"Bagus, kau mulai mau menyebut namaku. Tapi yang tadi itu kurang jelas, katakan lebih jelas lagi." Ujar Hanamiya. Izuki merasa tubuhnya sedikit gemetar melihat mata Hanamiya yang berkilat tajam tepat kearah kedua matanya. Izuki tidak percaya bahwa guru renang-nya ini akan memperkosanya _lagi_ sore ini. Di ruang loker ganti pakaian gedung olahraga berenang milik sekolah. Sialnya, sekolah sudah sepi, jadi sekeras apapun Izuki berteriak minta tolong, tidak akan ada yang mendengar untuk menolongnya.

Sebenarnya, masih ada anak-anak tim basket Seirin yang sedang berlatih di gor khusus basket. Namun tetap saja teriakannya tidak mungkin sampai terdengar kesana.

Hanamiya mengelus kejantanan Izuki semakin cepat. Dengan gerakan atas-bawah, membuat kejantanan Izuki kembali menegak.

"Sebut namaku lagi, dengan _jelas_." Ujar Hanamiya dengan penekanan di kata terakhirnya.

"Ha…nghh.."

Hanamiya semakin cepat mengelus kejantanan Izuki. Izuki menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, membuah darah segar kembali mengalir dari sana. Ia berusaha menutup mulutnya untuk tidak mudah diperintah oleh sensei-nya tersebut. Menuruti perkataan senseinya tersebut sama saja membuat harga diri Izuki semakin terinjak-injak. Bahkan ia merasa lebih hina dari seorang pelacur yang senantiasa memberikan tubuhnya untuk siapapun.

"Nggh….aaahh!" Orgasme. Lagi-lagi Izuki orgasme yang ia tidak tahu sudah keberapa kalinya. Spermanya lagi-lagi mengotori seragamnya dibagian dada, dan sedikit mengotori kemeja putih yang dikenakan Hanamiya. Dan desahan dari orgasme tersebut tidak bisa ditahannya dan lolos keluar begitu saja.

Melihat Izuki orgasme, Hanamiya tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Senyum mengerikannya. Kembali dimasukkannya kejantanannya dengan satu hentakan.

"AHHNN!"

"Katakan namaku dengan jelas. Tanpa ada desahan terselip didalam namaku."

Mendengar Hanamiya kembali memerintahnya, membuat Izuki merasa kesal dan berusaha membebaskan kedua tangannya dari ikatan dasi milik Hanamiya yang dengan kuatnya mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya. Dan itu tidak berhasil, selain karena Izuki yang merasa lemas, ditambah kedua tangannya yang diikat dibelakang punggungnya—ditimpa oleh tubuhnya sendiri—.

Akhirnya setelah berpikir cukup lama—walaupun tidak terlalu fokus karena Hanamiya masih 'menggoda kejantanannya—, akhirnya Izuki berusaha untuk menyebut nama gurunya itu tanpa desahan, agar permainan gila ini akan cepat selesai.

"Hana…nggh!" Gagal.

Hanamiya menyeringai, "Coba lagi." Gerakan tangannya semakin menggila dibawah sana.

Izuki sempat melirik seringaian Hanamiya yang sukses membuatnya merinding ketakutan,"Hanami…yaa..nngghh..AAH!"

Tiba-tiba cengkraman Hanamiya pada kejantanan Izuki terasa semakin kuat—sangat kuat. Membuat rasa sakit terasa menjalar di seluruh bagian tubuhnya bagaikan sengatan listrik. Nafasnya pun semakin memburu, keringat pun semakin banyak keluar dari pori-pori kulit putihnya.

Hanamiya terdiam sebentar, kepalanya sedikit menunduk. Ntah apa yang ia perhatikan, namun meihat Hanamiya seperti itu membuat Izuki merasa akan ada hal buruk lainnya yang akan segera menimpanya.

"Ahaha..haha!" Tawa Hanamiya, Izuki sedikit membelalakkan matanya mendengar sesnei-nya yang tiba-tiba tertawa.

Terdengar suara desisan berbahaya, "Izuki…sekali kukatakan 'Jelas', berarti kau harus mengatakannya dengan jelas. Tapi…"

Izuki merasakan kedua telapak tangan yang dingin bergerak dari kejantanannya ke pinggulnya, perutnya, lalu dadanya, lehernya, bahkan dagu dan akhirnya tepat berhenti di kedua pipi Izuki—menangkupnya. Tangkupan itu tidak terlalu kuat, namun tetap mampu membuat bulu kuduk Izuki meremang.

"Mi-Miyaji-kuun!"

Lolos. Nama orang yang paling berharganya itu lolos keluar dari kedua belah bibir Izuki dengan begitu mudahnya. Hanya orang itu yang Izuki harapkan sekarang. Yang ia harapkan untuk menolongnya.

_Kekasihnya_…_orang yang dicintainya_…

Mendengar hal itu, Hanamiya menatap tajam pada Izuki—kesal.

Cengkraman Hanamiya pada kedua pipi Izuki semakin kuat, bahkan membuat kulit di dalam mulut kecil tersebut sobek—terluka.

"A-Akhh!"

Perih. Hanya kesakitan yang Izuki rasakan.

'_Miyaji-kun…'_

"Kau menyebut namanya dengan mudah! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menyebut namaku, Brengsek?!"

"AAAAHH!"

Hanamiya kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar. Membuat cairan bening kembali keluar mengaliri kedua pipi putih Izuki.

.

'_Izuki! Izuki! Sadarlah!_'

.

Perlahan kedua mata Izuki terbuka. Kedua mata itu segera menangkap sosok yang begitu dicintainya, "Mi-Miyaji…-kun…"

Kedua belah bibir itu bergetar. Air mata yang tadi sudah banyak keluar sepanjang ia jatuh pingsan, kembali keluar.

Miyaji—yang melihat betapa rapuhnya tubuh Izuki segera memeluk tubuh ringkuh itu, "Izuki! Apa yang terjadi?! Katakan padaku!"

Selama Izuki pingsan, ia mendengar namanya di teriakkan Izuki dengan begitu kencang. Seakan teriakan yang sangat membutuhkan pertolongan.

Kini, ruangan pribadi milik Miyaji tersebut, dipenuhi oleh isakan keras dari mulut murid-nya tersebut.

Izuki yang kini berada didalam pelukan Miyaji, semakin menguatkan cengkramannya pada jersey merah yang kini dikenakan Miyaji.

"Sejujurnya…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh…Miyaji-kunh!"

"Tahan, Izuki…"

Kedua tangan Izuki yang bergetar mencengkram kedua bahu Miyaji dengan kuat. Kini, ia merasakan jari-jari panjang milik Izuki bergerak liar didalam rectumnya.

"Pe-Pelan-pelan!"

Izuki semakin menguatkan cengkramannya, kini selangkangannya terasa kaku dan terasa sakit, namun ditambah pergerakan jari-jari Miyaji di rectumnya, membuat rasa nikmat sedikit terasa olehnya.

Nafas memburu keluar dari mulut kecil tersebut. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan air shower yang terasa hangat mengaliri tubuh polosnya yang tidak mengenakan apapun. Apa yang ia rasakan terfokus pada kegiatan jari-jari Miyaji.

Miyaji menggeram kesal melihat banyaknya sperma Hanamiya yang terus mengalir keluar dari rectum kekasihnya, "Hanamiya sialan…"

"Hah…Haah…"

Desahan Izuki terdengar semakin lemah. Termasuk juga dengan tubuhnya. Kini tubuhnya ambruk tepat diatas pangkuan Miyaji. Kini tubuhnya terpangku diatas tubuh Miyaji dengan posisi badan menghadap senseinya itu. Senseinya itu hanya memakai celana hitam jerseynya sedangkan tubuh bagian atasnya ia biarkan telanjang sehingga bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit halus Izuki.

Merasakan tubuh Izuki yang semaki melorot, ia segera memeluk tubuh itu dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih sibuk berkutat pada lubang anal Izuki—mengeluarkan sperma Hanamiya yang banyak tersimpan didalamnya.

Setelah Izuki menceritakan semuanya, Miyaji segera menghampiri Hanamiya dan menyeretnya ke gedung renang yang sepi dengan cctv disana yang tidak di aktivkan.

Segera ia habisi tubuh angkuh Hanamiya tersebut. Tentu Hanamiya tidak tinggal diam, dia juga membalas pukulan dan tinjuan yang diberikan Miyaji. Namun karena keunggulan Miyaji terhadap olah raga bela diri, akhirnya Miyaji-lah yang memenangkan perkelahian tersebut.

Jika Miyaji ingat perkataan terkahir Hanamiya, membuatnya merasa lega.

Ternyata hari ini adalah hari dimana Hanamiya berhenti mengajar. Karena guru yang sesungguhnya akan kembali besok. Namun bagaimanapun juga, Hanamiya harus tetap selalu menjaga Izuki walau Hanamiya tidaklah lagi satu lokasi dengannya. Setelah itu, Miyaji segera meminta izin kepada kepala sekolah untuk membawa Izuki pulang. Beruntung izinnya itu dibolehkan, segera ia membawa Izuki menuju apartemennya—dan segera menyeret pemuda itu menuju kamar mandinya atau lebih tepatnya pada bathup miliknya.

Tentu seorang Kiyoshi Miyaji tidak suka –malah sangat benci—jika orang yang sangat dicintainya 'dimasuki' oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

Setengah jam telah berlalu, Miyaji telah benar-benar memastikan bahwa rectum kekasihnya tersebut telah bersih dari 'sperma' Hanamiya.

Perlahan Miyaji mengeluarkan jari-Jari panjangnya dari rectum Izuki.

"Nghhh…"

Miyaji segera memeluk erat tubuh tersebut. Lalu ia benamkan wajah dan rambut basahnya pada lipatan leher Izuki.

"Izuki…"Mulut itu berbisik pelan sambil menghirup aroma khas dari tubuh kekasihnya yang umurnya terpaut dibawah 6 tahun darinya.

Izuki—dengan tubuh lemahnya—berusaha membalas pelukan Miyaji. Ia angkat kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Miyaji yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku karena baru menyadarinya..." Miyaji semakin membenamkan wajahnya, bahkan hidungnya menekan kulit leher Izuki.

Izuki tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa, Miyaji-kun. Semuanya telah berlalu."

Miyaji tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mencengkram kedua bahu Izuki.

"Katakan! Sudah berapa kali Hanamiya menyutubuhimu?" Tana Miyaji dengan nada kecemburuan didalamnya. Kini kedua iris matanya menatap kedua mata Izuki lekat-lekat.

Izuki menelan sedikit ludahnya, wajahnya terlihat memerah, "Ti-Tiga."

"Baik."

_SET_

Tiba-Tiba Miyaji menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pinggul Izuki—mengangkatnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membersihkanmu lagi."

"E-Ehh?!"

.

.

.

.

Apartemen Miyaji yang biasanya sepi itu—akhirnya terdengar sedikit ribut oleh suara—

Desahan.

Miyaji membisikkan sesuatu didekat telinga Izuki dengan seduktif, "Akan kugantikan spermanya yang telah masuk dengan sperma milikku…"

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

.

_**OMAKE**_

"Izuki! Kau tahu?! Kemarin Miyaji-sensei membiarkanmu pingsan di bangkumu!" Koganei Sinji menghampiri Izuki yang kini sudah terlihat agak sehat memasuki ruangan kelas. Mendengar penuturan Koganei, Izuki sedikit menghela nafas.

Hyuuga yang melihat Izuki sudah duduk dibangkunya, segera menghampirinya—diikuti Riko, Kiyoshi, Tsuchida, dan Mitobe.

"Itu benar, Izuki. Ash! Bagaimana aku bisa fokus memerhatikan pelajarannya jika melihat temanku pingsan namun dibiarkan seperti itu?! Hah!" Hyuuga mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Miyaji-sensei menjadi aneh. Namun pada akhirnya ia yang menggotongmu." Ujar Riko. Ia selipkan helaian rambut colatnya pada belakang telinganya.

"Ahaha. Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting Hanamiya-sensei telah pindah dari sini."

"Haaah?"

" Apa maksudmu, Izuki?" Tanya Tsuchida.

Izuki melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Aku tidak suka sensei itu."

"Aku juga. "Jawab Koganei juga.

"Wajahnya menyeramkan." Kiyoshi ikut bicara.

Untuk beberapa saat, Izuki tersenyum. Ia kembali teringat apa perkataan Miyaji kepadanya kemarin—alasan kenapa Miyaji tidak memperbolehkan Izuki dibawa ke UKS.

'_Kalau kau ke UKS, itu sama saja dengan aku memberikan dirimu pada Hanamiya.'—_

Miyaji mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah seperti wajah anak kecil yang ketakutan.

Izuki tiba-tiba tertawa. Memebuat teman-temannya yang berada disekitarnya merasa heran.

"O-oi, Izuki, kau kenapa?!" Hyuuga menatap aneh pada Izuki yang masih tertawa.

Izuki mengguncangkan kedua pundak Izuki, "Izukii?! Sebegitu senangnya 'kah kau Izuki karena Hanamiya-sensei pergi?!"

"Ahahaha…"Izuki masih tertawa. Memang terkadang seorang Izuki itu terlihat aneh.

"Heee? Kau tertawa, Izuki-kun?" Riko bersuara—dengan nada yang tidak biasa.

Izuki yang menyadari keanehan pada nada Riko tersebut. Menghentikan tawanya.

"Eh…?"

Riko melipat lengan bajunya hingga sampai keperbatasan siku, "Tehe~ Izuki-kun lupa ya? Lima hari telah bolos latihan seenaknya~?"

Izuki menelan ludahnya, "I-Itu—"

"Koganei! Ambilkan pemukul kertas yang telah aku buat!"

"Hai'!"

.

Setelah itu terdengarlah suara Izuki yang meminta tolong dari kelas yang berisikian anak-anak kelas dua tersebut.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE END—dengan omake nista.**_

_**#Tebarkonfeti  
**_Fic MiyaZukiHana akhirnya lahir(?)~

Fanfic ini sya persembahkan spesial untuk _**Yucchan ^^**_ yang merupakan MiyaZuki shipper. Hahaha..

Saya tidak akan banyak biacara. Fanfic ini terlalu aneh jadi tidak pantas untuk dibahas lanjut oleh saya../dor/

**Review Kudasai, Minna-san?^^**


End file.
